1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for a dirigible wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension system for a dirigible wheel of a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,420. This suspension system comprises two upper guide links whose bisector subtends an acute angle to the wheel axis as viewed in plan. The axle side mounting points are disposed to the rear of the wheel axis in the driving direction as viewed in plan, thereby to producing a negative camber change in the outer wheel during a turn.
Another suspension system for a dirigible wheel of a motor vehicle is disclosed in examined Japanese patent publication No. 52-9889. This suspension system comprises two independent control arms which are arranged in the upper and lower areas of a wheel carrier and are mounted on the wheel carrier by a ball joint to allow the camber angle to be set so as to provide a desired steering characteristics.
Another suspension system for a dirigible wheel a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,292 (Hespelt et al.). This suspension system comprises two upper or lower guide links having axle side mounting which are biased laterally with respect to the vehicle body to increase the camber angle during steering vehicle.
However, such known suspension systems do not induce any positive tread change during steering of the vehicle, although they induce a camber angle change. Thus they fail to provide a satisfactory response of the vehicle to manipulation of the steering wheel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suspension system for a dirigible wheel of a motor vehicle which induces a positive tread change during steering of the vehicle.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a suspension system for a dirigible wheel of a motor vehicle which induces a tread change during steering of the vehicle in accordance with the vehicle speed.